


Starry Eyes

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: All Mick had wanted was a night to himself in the hot tub away from the hell that the Dr. Feelgood tour was turning out to be. But, he rarely got what he wanted- and maybe that was a good thing for once...
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Starry Eyes

**1990**

**Miami, Florida**

The night after their concert in Miami led to a rare situation in which all of Motley Crue found themselves back at their hotel, rather than the hitting clubs. One of the most notorious cities for partying, and they had all four made the rather painful decision to head back for what sleep they could manage to save themselves the heartache and withdraws of their sobriety streak. It hadn't come easy; of course there were those that didn't give two shits about the well being or conscious decisions of the band, and had pestered them all day about meeting up somehwere. They begged endlessly with the hottest chicks in the state at their hips for the four to just show up for a few minutes, have a drink, get laid, just to give themselves fifteen minutes of fame. But they four all denied, even if through clenched jaws. They had been doing good so far. Or at least, Mick knew he had. The heavy presence of alcohol being taken away by his own hands after an entire lifetime of living under it had opened his mind in odd ways. But their bassist was right; their music was better. They took shit from no one but each other. They were a great band again for the first time in almost a decade. Nikki had also been right when he told them the drugs had kept them all on a leash and shock collar. As apprehensive as they had been, it was the right call to say goodbye to the only thing they'd ever known.

It was the first tour of Motley Crue that wasn't carried on the rails of a cocaine train. And while so far it had been a rocky yet steady ride, four months into a tour was usually when the conflict began. And Mick could smell it brewing.

Tommy had been just a little bit testy on the way back to the hotel. But he made the big boy choice to keep quiet to himself rather than start another fight with Vince. Mick was grateful for that at least.

Nikki too had been left with a sour taste in his mouth after exploding at some club owner that had more so _ordered_ rather than _asked_ them to come get wild at his joint. He was as quiet as his former terror twin on the trip back from the venue. Mick decided that was also a good thing.

Vince wasn't so much pissy as he was sad, Mick noted. He was just _tired_ , he claimed, and sulked on to his room after short goodnights to the rest of the band. Mick hoped he would just go get some rest and not try to sneak out like he had last month.

So Mick found himself alone past midnight in an _extremely_ nice hotel, wide awake from left over adrenaline that still didn't know how to escape without a bottle of vodka. After an hour of pointless TV and still no luck in the sleep department, he decided to head down to the hot tub Tommy had been raving about when they arrived.

It was tucked away behind the massive pool, separated by a wall of gorgeous plants and tall rock waterfall that drowned the world out in the peaceful white noise of running water. The lights beneath the water illuminated the area in a gorgeous aqua glow with dancing reflections of the bubbling surface. The guitarist heavily exhaled the day's built up stress as son as he shut the gate and walked over, immediately cut off from the rest of the universe. Luckily, it being two in the morning late January meant not a single soul had the same idea as him, and the gorgeous hot tub was all his. He slipped into the steaming water down the steps, goosebumps running across his skin that had been chilled from the winter night air. The heat that suddenly surrounded him was like heaven itself on Earth. He couldn't stop himself from dunking his head under right away and just sitting beneath the surface for a few seconds.

_Quiet. It was so fucking quiet underwater._

His aching back instantly felt a thousand times better as he resurfaced and scooted along the bench to find a jet, the strong water massaging his spine.

_Finally. Peace and goddamn quiet. No fans, no irritated bandmates, no music to write and no music to play._

He was alone in a fucking high class spa on top of the world with the least pain his back had known since the sixties. Had anyone asked him if he thought he'd make it there ten years ago, he would have replied with a _'let's fucking hope so.'_ And he did it. _There he was_.

Mick sunk further into the water to rest his head back on the ledge of the pool, looking up into the night sky through the fronds of luxurious palm trees. No stars were visible beyond the bright lights of the city, but it was still the most gorgeous thing Mick had seen in a long fucking time. Everything was perfect. No chronic pain, no stress left for the night, no more managers or interviews or anyone else trying to give him all kinds of shit.

Mick closed his tired blue eyes. He breathed in deep, and exhaled everything his lungs had.

_Quiet. Blissful warmth. Running water. The outside world beyond the fence and bushes didn't exist anymore._

So he pretended not to hear the gate across the pool open and close.

Nope, it didn't. That was just a pissed off bird screeching. Or a rock falling from the waterfall. Definitely, most certainly _not_ another person entering his sanctuary at two in the morning. It was only fifty degrees out, no one else but him was crazy enough to go outside in a swimsuit.

But there _was_ one other person.

Soft footsteps padding along the brick ground grew louder until they stopped at the stairs of the hot tub.

_Fuck_. Mick was pissed. He bit his lower lip and opened his eyes, lifting his head ready to tell the fuck off whoever had interrupted him.

"You gotta be _kidding_ me, look- _Nikki?"_ He froze mid sentence at the sight of who exactly had shown up. All the fury in his chest immediately dissolved away.

Nikki stood at the entrance to the hot tub, and looked, well... awful, to say the least. Mick gazed up at him with confusion and wide eyes that were as blue as the lit up water. His bassist was dressed in nothing but black swim trunks that were a size too big, hanging loose on one hip. Nikki's hair stood on end in a teased, tangled mess from a hard day of rocking, and if Mick didn't know him he'd think be was some zombie come to life. And the way he was looking at Mick... the guitarist knew it was going to be a longer night than he expected.

"Can I uh... join you? S-Sorry for interrupting, I understand if you wanna be alone," He stuttered as his gaze darted around the bubbling water. He brought a hand up to nervously play with his fingers. Fuck, Mick never wanted to see or hear so scared and lost ever again...

"No, no, its fine!" He insisted quickly, standing up in the water. "Its okay, of course you can stay..."

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief that he tried to hide, and gingerly stepped into the water. It wasn't hard to miss the immediate effect it had on him as his shoulders dropped and his exhausted eyes closed. He swam over to sit on the bench next to where Mick stood, sinking down to dunk himself underwater right away as the guitarist had also done. He came up a few seconds later with an overly heavy exhale and pushed his wet bangs from his face to rub the water from his eyes. He didn't move his hands away, however, and sat hunched over hiding his face in them. It was a rather crazy and hilarious sight to see Nikki Sixx with flat, sopping wet hair, Mick mused. It would have made him laugh his ass off, had it been under different circumstances...

"What's wrong?" Mick asked sweetly with an offered smile that went unnoticed. He remained standing next to his friend, watching down at him intently as it faded away from his lips. Nikki was silent for a few minutes, so long that Mick thought he was just going to ignore his question. It wouldn't have been the first time that he did so anyways. Mick had learned long ago that Nikki Sixx usually wasn't alright, and he also usually wouldn't answer you if you asked if he was.

He moved to sit on the bench a few feet from his bassist, lowering down to rest his head back on the bricks again. He watched the sky pass by with the night through the palm trees once more.

Nikki sat in tormented silence for three more minutes, until Mick's deep daydream about swimming in the ocean was broken when he heard the younger man swim over to him. Mick opened his closed eyes as he felt the small waves hit his chest, hearing the splashes against the bubbles as Nikki stopped right next to his head. He was close enough for Mick to hear his breathing above the moving water. The guitarist didn't turn his head towards him, instead keeping his tired eyes on the sky. But Nikki bent down low until he was blocking his view.

Mick looked him in the eyes. Nikki looked back. Mick didn't like what he saw- those gorgeous ocean irises stressed to hell and back, kept awake all night from either nightmares or people trying to shit on him some more. Nikki seemed to like what he saw, however, as he intently stared at Mick with a rather blank expression.

"What's eatin' you?" Mick tried again. He expected a witty, inappropriate remark of _'you, I hope,'_ or perhaps, _'the bitch I just kicked out of my room,'_ but it never came. Nikki only blinked slowly at him. The water had already dried from his face, and Mick wondered how much time had actually passed.

The bassist finally moved, lowering himself to rest his chin on the ground next to Mick's head.

_"Sorry for buggin' you,"_ He mummbled. Mick grew a little more worried. He sat up slowly and turned around to look at his friend's face. Nikki gazed off at nothing. His mind was running wild, and Mick knew he had to try and tame it again.

_"You're not,"_ He whispered just loud enough to be heard over the bubbles.

"Nah, you were like... All peaceful out here, and now I'm bargin' in like an annoying fuckwad." Nikki blinked and looked even further away from his guitarist. He looked like a pouting puppy that had gotten kicked in the guts, unable to face anything to do with love in the eyes.

Mick didn't reply. Didn't exactly know how to. He knew Nikki's mind had drifted far off the deep end, and began the swim to retrieve it.

"Nikki, you're never annoying," Mick reached a hand up to softly brush the wet bangs out of his face. Nikki melted slightly at the touch, eyes fluttering. _Good. They were getting somewhere..._ "Don't ever feel worried to come to me, please."

Nikki swallowed thickly as his eyes lost focus again.

"I feel like shit when I do."

"Well I don't. So get talking, babe."

Nikki grinned slightly at the nickname.

_"Tommy's pretty pissed at me."_ He finally admitted.

"How come?" Mick pet his soaked hair again.

"I don't know..."

Mick patiently waited for the truth.

"He just..." _There he goes_. Nikki sat up quickly to face Mick, splashing water between them. "He's all pissed off because he wanted to say _fuck sobriety_ and take a _break_ from it and go out to a strip club downtown." He spoke in one long groan and ducked his head in defeat. "We got into a fight about it because I wouldn't let him. He told me to fuck off and locked himself in his room..."

Mick sat silently as Nikki calmed down.

"And?" Mick knew there was more.

"That's it."

The silence from his guitarist spoke what he didn't need to. Nikki looked up into his bright blue, all knowing eyes. He was absolutley begging for help, and Mick couldn't stand the pain.

_"He said... he said he hates me..."_ Nikki cried in a shocked whisper, never looking away from Mick's gaze.

Fuck. That would do it.

"Oh, Nikki, come on," Mick consoled him. Nikki let a few tears fall in his slip, frantically wiping them away until he just cupped his hands in the water and poured what he could hold over his face. "You know he doesn't actually hate you," Mick placed a comforting hand on his friend's wet cheek.

"I know, but fuck, _it still hurts._ He's my best friend, and hes pissed at _me_ for trying to help him! He was doing the best out of all of us, why would he want to lose it all now?" Nikki cried again, sniffing a breath full of snot. Mick frowned with him, hurt at the knowledge that Tommy was the one slipping this time.

"Hey, he'll come around Nikki, don't worry. Hes just moody and tired, today was a long fucking day and wasn't exactly easy for anyone. We're in a city known for partying, I'm not surprised he wanted to leave..." Mick tried his best to ease his friend's worry. He ran his hand through Nikki's thick hair again, then dragged his fingers through the wet strands until they reached the ends. He held them in his fingertips for a moment, then took a risk and ran his hand over the bare skin of Nikki's chest until it disappeared into the foamy water.

The bassist seemed to like it though, judging from the released sigh that deflated his chest.

_"Yeah. Guess you're right..."_ Nikki mumbled. He slowly rubbed at his eyes again, leaning back on the brick wall of the pool. "Thanks, old man."

"It'll be okay," Mick insisted.

Nikki looked back up at him. His eyes seemed an little less lost, and a little more relaxed. He reached a hand up from the water to stick his fingers in Mick's wet bangs hanging over his forehead, slowly pushing them to one side. He then carded his hand through the wet mop of hair as Mick had done for him, running all the way through it until he reached the ends floating in the water.

_"I like your hair this long. Its fuckin' gorgeous, dude..."_ He whispered in awe at it as he repeated his motion. Mick softly grinned at him, Nikki absolutley mesmerized by his long black locks sticking to his wet skin and fraying out in the moving water.

"Well good, cause I'm not cutting it," Mick chuckled. He decided a change in topic would be for the best. Nikki smiled shyly at him.

" _Good_..." He said almost to himself. Then, after a pause, "them bitches need _something_ to hold on to, right?" He laughed loudly when Mick rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you wanna think," Mick couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Nah, 'm just teasin'..." He caught his breath and went back to staring at Mick. "But for real, you're really good looking. Those chicks are really missing out..."

" _Thanks_."

"I mean it," Nikki insisted. Mick didn't know how to reply to that one either. "You're attractive..."

"Stop flattering me," Mick played along.

"No way," Nikki suddenly sat up and leaned a lot closer, his nose ghosting over Mick's. But before the guitarist had time to react, Nikki's strong hand was suddenly gently holding the back of his head. Mick swallowed, gaping up at him with a look of confusion. He was at a loss for words. Luckily Nikki wasn't. _"Look, I gotta tell you something..."_ he mumbled, only for Mick to hear.

_"W-What?"_ Mick blinked at him. He couldn't tell if it was his heart hammering in his chest, or just the current butting against him.

_"Well_... _"_ Nikki whispered, and leaned in impossibly closer. His nose pressed gently against Mick's as his lips sat only a hair's width away. His bright eyes looked down at them with a possessive stare like an animal on a hunt. Mick could feel his warm breath ghosting over his face.

Mick knew what he was going to do, and sat still in the silent approval Nikki was asking for.

The bassist finally leaned the last bit closer and softly pressed his lips against Mick's. He took it so gentle, so carefully, sucking on his guitarist's bottom lip and licking over it ever so slightly. Mick kissed him back. Soft, soothing, and everything inbetween as they explored each other's mouths for an unknown amount of time. At some point Nikki managed to slip his tongue between Mick's lips, and took his time getting to know every inch of his older friend's mouth. He moaned softly against Mick, a wet hand rising from the water to hold his smooth cheek steady as his head tilted slightly to gain better access. Mick couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him as well when Nikki's tongue pressed beneath his own. He kissed like a wild animal, Mick thought- full of determination but stalking slowly through the bushes to get what he wanted.

The jets of the hot tub turned off before they finally pulled away, each quietly panting in the sudden silence of the still water. Nikki continued to hold Micks face as he gazed deeply into his ocean eyes, shining more bright than the tropical seas as the lights under the water drowned them both in a gorgeous blue reflection. Their hair hung in wet strands over their faces, and Nikki lovingly brushed Mick's bangs out of the way. The bassist cracked an excited grin he was obviously trying to hold back, shifting in the water to scoot closer against Mick. The guitarist moved his own hands beneath the surface to hold Nikki's waist, rubbing his thumb over his hips where they protruded above the waist of his loose trunks.

"You're... You're not mad?" So much hope packed in such a small voice from the bassist. He gnawed on his bottom lip under Mick's intense gaze.

"Of course not..." Mick breathed in the silence. The joy that lit up in Nikki's eyes made his heart skip a few beats.

"Oh, thank _fuck_ ," The younger man giggled in absolute relief and excitement. "I was so fucking scared to do that, but I couldn't wait any longer!" He turned to toss his head back, staring up at the sky with more happiness than Mick had ever seen from him. He couldn't stop his own smile from spreading across his mouth, laughing slightly as Nikki mouthed a _'fuck yes,'_ with closed eyes before looking back to his guitarist.

"You didn't have to be scared," Mick giggled. It set Nikki's heart on blissful fire.

"Of course I did! You're _Mick Mars,_ the hardest man to win in the entire universe! You're so fuckin' perfect, I would have tried to ask you out ages ago but when I saw you turn down the most beautiful women in existence, _fuck_ , I knew I didn't stand a chance." Nikki rushed out, then leaned forward to wrap Mick in a tight, wet embrace that was just a little bit painful on his back. Mick laughed again, returning the hug with a kiss to Nikki's ear that made the younger man squirm with joy. _"Fuck, do that shit again!"_ He exclaimed.

Mick kissed his ear again. He pressed his lips to the helix, slowly dragging them down to the lobe where he pecked a kiss there and gently bit down on the soft skin. Nikki moaned and squirmed again, so much so that Mick had to pull away with a chuckle.

_"That feels so good, oh my god,"_ He breathed against Mick's wet hair. _"Again?"_ Mick did it again, much more slowly this time as he licked along the outside and planted small kisses upon his warm skin. _"Fuck, I love you old man..._ " Nikki breathed next him. Mick opened his mouth to say he loved him too, but didn't get a chance when Nikki pulled away so fast that Mick jumped at the sudden movement. "Fuck, I'm sorry!" He looked at Mick with fear in his eyes.

"What? For what?" Mick frowned at him with utter confusion.

"I didn't mean to say that so soon, _goddamn it,"_ Nikki rubbed his forehead hard with one hand.

"Nikki, relax," Mick cooed. "It's okay, I love you too."

"No, I mean..." Nikki sighed in frustration as he looked over to the waterfall. "I mean I actually _really_ fuckin' love you... n-not just as a bandmate or friend..."

"I know."

"Wait, you do?" Nikki snapped his head over to look back into his loving eyes.

"Yes." Mick stroked his thumb and fingers along each side of Nikki's jaw to gently hold his chin. The bassist shivered at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "And I love you too."

Nikki didn't seem totally convinced, still staring up at his guitarist in anticipation for rejection, so Mick leaned forward and kissed him once more on the lips. Full of determination to show Nikki how much he meant his words, Mick took the lead in worshiping his mouth; he kissed him with passion, love, meaning, more than he had with anyone else in his entire life. He slowly took his bottom lip between his, working his tongue around to meet the younger man's. Mick moved his mouth to peck the corner of Nikki's, then make his way down to his jaw. He kissed once, twice, three times along it until he met his ear buried somewhere in his wet hair.

_"I love you,"_ he whispered into it. Then kissed him there, and all the way back to his mouth.

They kissed each other as the moon made it's way over the night sky above them, Nikki holding Mick close with an iron grip on each side of his bare torso as if he was scared his guitarist would slip away in the water forever.

Sometimes words weren't enough to get through to his bass player, so Mick _showed_ him. He took his time doing it, treating Nikki with the love he had always deserved but never recieved.

And when they finally parted yet again, Nikki's gaze let Mick know that he understood now.

_"I love you so much, Mick..."_ he breathed. He stared into Mick's hooded eyes with the most focus and care Mick had seen from him in years.

_"I love you too,"_ Mick whispered back.

They kissed each other again, slipping from the seat to sink low into the water until their chins met the surface as they ran their hands through each other's hair. Mick drug his nails gingerly over Nikki's sharp jawline a few times as Nikki tensed with pleasure under the touch. He moaned softly against Nikki's mouth as he moved a hand to hold tightly onto his waist as the younger man squirmed in excitement. It felt like Nikki was rocking his hips against him, but it was a little hard to tell through the water and through the best makeout session the guitarist had ever had. Mick rose up slightly and leaned a little forward to dip Nikki's head back into the water, holding him close in his lap with a steady grip on his skull and waist as not to let him sink. Nikki moaned softly as he went limp, bringing his legs up to wrap tightly around Mick's hips.

_"I love you so much Nikki,"_ Mick pulled away to breathe the words again because Nikki hadn't heard them nearly enough in his life. He deserved to be told them every day when he woke up, every night when he went to bed. Every time he said a goodbye or said a hello. After every phone call with someone close to him, for the fact that he had gotten sober, for all the good he'd done in life and all the times inbetween. An especially when he'd made mistakes; when he was left alone in his closet injecting death into his arms. When he was all by himself in that house believing no one loved him because no one ever told him they did- that's when he deserved to hear it the most. And he never fucking did.

It pissed Mick off the more he thought about those loveless nights Nikki spent alone, with nothing but a needle in his arm to talk to. But needles couldn't talk, and most certainly didn't love- so Mick said it again.

"I love you. I love you so much, more than anyone. You deserve so much that you didn't get, and I want to finally give it to you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I'm so sorry you were cheated from it by those cocksuckers of a family you had. I'm sorry they ruined it for you, and made you feel like you would always be unwanted. But you're not, Nikki. I love you. Tommy and Vince love you. And I hope to god you love yourself, because you deserve it all."

Nikki blinked up at him with too many emotions to read.

_"Don't make me cry, Mickey..."_ His eyes spoke the rest of words his mouth couldn't. But he beamed up at him, drunk on love and high on life with the widest grin Mick had ever seen from him. All his years of chasing love with drugs, and here it was all along at an arm's length away. The moment Nikki finally didn't reject the idea of someone truly loving him, was a moment Mick would never forget. Because it was him- he was there and the one Nikki finally believed and trusted for the first time in his entire life.

"It's true, Nikki," Mick whispered. He held his bandmate's head close to his, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

_"You're too fuckin' good to me,"_ Nikki all but cried next to his ear.

"No I'm not. If anything, you're too good for the entire damn world. I'm sorry it was so shitty to you."

Nikki choked back a sob that was long, _long_ overdue, and whipped his head over to kiss Mick again. Much more hungry this time, pouncing from the timid bushes he was slinking around in and attacking Mick with all the pent up feelings inside him. He devoured Mick's mouth, and the guitarist returned the favor. Their tongues collided as they wrestled between their lips, spit falling from their chins into the ripples of the warm water. Nikki moaned deeply as he pawed at Mick's neck and shoulders and ran his hands down his chest underwater, scratching his nails lightly over the skin until they hooked on his swim trunks. The guitarist shivered under the touch as he too pulled softly on Nikki's wet hair in the water and then massaged at his strong sides. Nikki groaned louder at touch, biting down on Mick's bottom lip just hard enough to hurt in all the best ways.

_"Oh, fuck,"_ Nikki breathed for a split second before diving back in and sucking hard on Mick's bottom lip. He kept on with his small moans of approval every few seconds, Mick kneading at his pecs and ghosting his hands over Nikki's nipples. The bassist made a growling noise after a few minutes, and dipped his fingers past the waist belt of Mick's swimsuit.

"Wait," Mick pulled away with a gasp of air, watching the line of spit connecting their mouths droop and fall into the water. "We can't do anything out here," he swallowed back the drool that had built up in his mouth, half of which was probably Nikki's.

_"Aww,"_ Nikki growled again with impatience as he shifted in Mick's lap. "I'm sure its fine, everyone is asleep," he begged his guitarist with a sloppy kiss to his lips.

"Someone will see, now come on," Mick patted his butt under water, giving it a gentle squeeze that prompted Nikki to submit and slip out of his lap. He swam backwards towards the stairs, never breaking his gaze from Mick's. His pupils were blown wide, and the way he lowered himself so everything below his nose was underwater, really made him look like a predator on the hunt for a piece of meat. Especially behind his intense mane of soaking hair framing his face.

_"But I_ like _pool sex,"_ he pouted against the rippling surface as Mick wadded in front of him.

_"You deserve better than that,"_ the guitarist whispered down at him. Nikki's hooded eyes widened slightly, and he stopped to stare up at Mick as if he was suddenly an angel straight from Heaven. Mick stopped only inches in front of him, gazing into his eyes with an intense look that he hoped came off as stern love.

Nikki opened his mouth slightly to reply- he wanted to tell Mick that, well, _he_ deserved better than _Nikki_. But he abandoned the plan, and closed it again.

He took two more steps back until he reached the stairs and rose up out of the pool. Mick watched the water pour from his nearly naked form with hungry eyes that devoured the gorgeous sight. The guitarist grinned something wicked, and followed him out.

"Love you, Mick..." Nikki whispered as Mick picked his towel up and wrapped it tightly around his bass player. Mick's skin was quickly covered in goosebumps against the cold air, so Nikki stretched an arm out and shared his warmth.

"Love you too, Nikki," Mick looked up at him with a lovesick spell brewing in his ocean eyes. "We should meet in the pool more often, you're not so taller than me in there," Mick giggled as he wiped his face off on the towel.

"Aw, don't be sad," Nikki teased, "I may be taller but I'll let you dominate me any fuckin' day." He bent down slightly to kiss the top of Mick's head.

That gave the guitarist too many ideas, and he was thankful for the late hours that no one else was around to see the bulge growing in his soaked shorts.

_"Come on,"_ He said with a smile. Nikki obeyed and together they walked back towards the hotel, still dripping water and each with an arm wrapped tightly around the other. " _You're staying with me now,"_ Mick murmured.

Nikki didn't know exactly if Mick's soft statement had meant for the rest of the night, the rest of the tour, or the rest of their lives... But he deeply hoped for all three. 


End file.
